A deposition of SiOx can form over time on plasma spray coated components used in semiconductor manufacturing. It is preferable to clean this SiOx deposition without damaging the plasma spray coating on the components. However, a conventional method of using pure HF acid to remove the SiOx deposition can also attack the coating surface causing damage to the plasma spray coating.